1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to object recognition and control, in particular the invention relates to object recognition and control including mobile wireless devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to label objects with labels that can be read automatically by a computing machine. Barcodes have proven to be an effective scheme for achieving these purposes. Originally, linear or one-dimensional barcodes such as the Universal Product Code (UPC) were used. The UPC was the first commercially successful model and enjoyed widespread universal use.
Later a two-dimensional or matrix code was developed. These are similar to one-dimensional codes, but represent more data per unit area and traditionally utilize square pixels. While the UPC represents a serial number, matrix codes can represent text, URLs, or other data. The Quick Response Code (QR Code or QRC) is one of the most popular types of two-dimensional codes and is often used with smart phones.
More recently, a third-generation barcode called the High Capacity Color Barcode (HCCB) was developed. This two-dimensional barcode uses multi-colored triangles for an increase in data density, but still represents the same types of data.
Bar code readers are typically connected to computer systems and databases to keep track of sales or inventory.
These conventional methods have many drawbacks and limitations including the inability to identify individuals in various disciplines and roles and correlate relationships, tasks, permissions, etc. with other objects and/or individuals. In addition, these methods lack the ability to provide and present training, instructional and other information in various forms for maintenance and other purposes.
There is a need for mobile wireless handheld devices to be able to recognize various objects and people and to provide for training, instruction, tracking, monitoring, and observation, which is authorized, and object specific. Further there is a need to be able to confirm that maintenance or use procedures are performed properly while they are being performed.